Zig-Maya-Miles Love Triangle
The love triangle between Maya Matlin, Miles Hollingsworth III, and Zig Novak, known as Zatlingsworth (Z'ig/M'atli'n/Holli'ngsworth), began during Season 13 of Degrassi. Maya is the center of the triangle. Love Triangle History Season 13 In You Got Me, Zig glares at Maya and Miles while they're flirt with each other at the Beach Bash. Zig complains to Zoë that Maya "promised" she'd wait for him until she was ready to date again, but chose to be with Miles instead. In The World I Know, Maya tells Miles about the complicated history she has with Zig, telling him how she and Zig kissed while he was in a relationship. When she insists that Zig won't be problematic, Miles assures her that he isn't going to get jealous over "some Rubber Room skid". Later, Maya tells Zig off in front of class to move on when he shows blatant resent of her. Zig, angered, storms out of class. In What It's Like, Miles and Maya spy on Zig to see if he was the one who stole her laptop. They instead find out he is homeless and squatting. When Maya goes to see Zig instead of going home like she told Miles, Zig demands she leave and slams the door in her face. As Maya tells Tristan and Zoë about what happened, Miles overhears her talking and is furious. He says how Zig could have hurt her, despite Maya knowing Zig wouldn't, and that his situation isn't her problem to deal with. When Miles implies how he wants her to stay away from him, believing he's a criminal, and says how she seems to care an awful lot about him, Maya that she cares because she has a heart - something he's clearly lacking. After Miles and Maya make up and share a kiss, Zig is watching them jealously from the school entrance. After finding out from Zig that his parents kicked him out and won't welcome his back home, Maya instead convinces her mother to let him stay at their house for a while. In Close To Me, Miles shows up at Maya's house with a large bouquet of roses. Maya says to him that she needs to talk to him, but before they do, Miles he gets down on one knee while holding the flowers out. He asks her officially to be his date to the semi formal. After they share a quick kiss, Miles notices Zig in her kitchen. With a troubled look on his face he asks, "What is he doing here?" Maya says, "That is what I wanted to talk to you about" as Miles and Zig stare at each other. Maya asks Miles, while to school, how many time she needs to say she is sorry. Miles tells how how another guy sleeping in her house, still fuming. Maya ask if he trusts her and he responds yes, but that Zig is the one that can not be trusted. He brings up how Zig is a drug dealer, but Maya says it is only a rumor. Maya tries insisting Zig is a good guy and brings up the idea that they should all hang out together at the dance. Miles pauses before he says, "Your joking..." and Maya says please. He agrees, saying she is lucky to be cute. He later on shows up at Maya's house again to pick her up for the dance. He compliments her on her dress and she gives him a kiss (clearly to upset Zig, whom she'd been fighting with). As she goes to get her coat, Miles and Zig have a short stare down. He asks her if she's okay and she says yes, now that he's here. The two then leave. At the dance, Miles says that he's how her plan to have everyone spend time together didn't work out as he dances with Maya. She says she's over it and that she just wants to have a fun night to spend with her boyfriend. Miles laughs as he tells her to stop stepping on his feet. Maya remarks that he's the clumsy one. He tells her how it's only because he's distracted by his need to kiss her. Maya says there is an easy fix to that and kisses him. The moment is interrupted when Zig approaches and the other Rubber Room kids showing up as well. Maya and Miles are surprised that they came after all. After Zig explains how they snuck in through a side door. After Grace goes off to dance with Tristan, Miles offers to get Zig a drink. At the punch bowl, the two watch as Maya dances by herself. Miles asks if he saw the game they played. Zig says that he's not into "watching a bunch of meatheads chase a ball around" as they continue watching her. Miles says he's just trying to be nice and Zig says not to do him any favors. Miles tells him he's doing it for Maya because he cares. He then says that if he did, he would try as well. Zig, continuing to stare at Maya, says he does care about her... a lot. Miles looks at him and asks him, "As a friend?" Zig says that it's "hard to stay friendly when you sleep down the hall from them". Miles stares at him for a moment before warning him to keep her out of his drug involved lifestyle. Zig says he'll deal whatever he wants, whenever he wants, with whomever he wants. He tells Miles to "play nice" before walking off as Miles represses his clear anger. Later on, during the dance, Zig is called by school security to open his locker as they have received reports that he is carrying drugs. As Zig is escorted away, Miles shows up, asking what is going on. Grace immediately accuses him of being the rat, but Maya insists Miles wouldn't do a thing like that. Miles insists that she is telling the truth, but Grace notices that Miles looked away from Maya as he did so. After Grace tells her that Miles is lying, Maya looks at him in the eye and asks him to tell her the truth. Miles looks away and says that Zig is a huge jerk, revealing himself as the culprit. As a disgusted Grace storms off, Maya is stunned. She asks "Seriously?" Miles comes up to her and asks for them not to fight now. Maya again asks for him to answer the question. Miles says that he was just worried about her and tries to take her hand, but Maya slaps him away and says how he has no idea what it's like for Zig in his life. Miles asks if she is seriously defending him and tries bringing up what Zig said to him, but Maya ignores this. She rants about how she can't believe he would do something so spiteful just because he got jealous. He then yells at her that Zig is fooling her and she's falling for it. Maya says the only thing she fell for what believing that he could be someone that she could be with. Miles stares at her, now the one stunned, and asks what she's saying. She says she needs time to think, but he concludes she is choosing Zig over him. Maya firmly says it's not like that. However, Miles holds his hands up and says, "Whatever you say" before walking away from a tearful Maya. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Miles first sees Zig talking to Maya and Zig says sorry for what he said to her that morning and she says don't sweat it and he says wait there's more and then he asks if she is really over with Miles and she says yea then he says maybe it's time for us to give us another chance and leans over to kiss her but she says what about her parents rules and he says he won't be living in her house forever then he says he needs to know if she will wait for him and that he doesn't want to loose her to another guy and gives her his bracelet. Then Maya sings her song and stares at Zig and Miles and then in the end Miles says he can't do this anymore and that she has stringed Zig for about a year now and asks why and she says she is with him and needs to be a bigger person and he doesn't believe that because Zig practically marked her and walks out upset. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Zig and Miles fight for Maya's affection and Miles says I know you care about Maya a lot and Zig responds actually I don't. Then Miles says well I do I'm not let you ruin this for her so come on then Zig pushes his hand away says don't touch me rich boy then Miles walks away. Then, Zig says that's right walk way go back to my sloppy seconds aka Maya. Then, they start beating up each other and when Miles was on the floor he says this isn't over then Zig responds it looks pretty over to me. Later on, Miles was so mad that he used a fake gun to scare Zig. Maya comes out screaming Miles' name. Then she protects Zig from Miles and she says this why I can't be with you anymore you scare me I can't be in a relationship like this again. Then, Tristan pushes Miles and tells him to just go away now. Trivia *Both Miles and Zig, along with Harry, said their first line to Maya. All three guys subsequently went onto to develop a romantic interest in her. *Both Miles and Zig liked Maya when they were seeing other people. Zig with Tori and Miles with Zoë. *All three have an interest in music. They have all used it as a way to express their feelings. Zig with winning Tori back, Maya with her feelings towards Cam and Miles as well as her conflict with Zoë, and Miles with winning Maya back. *Miles and Zig both have ex-girlfriends who have kissed Tristan. *Miles will usually put his anger aside and be to nice to Zig, out of Maya's wishes. *Maya's relationship with Miles is the second one in which Zig told Maya she deserved a better guy. The first was with Cam. Timeline *Start Up: You Got Me (1310) *Ended: Enjoy the Silence (1332) **Reason: Zig realized that Maya still had feelings for Miles and, while he liked her, she only viewed him as a friend. He finally managed to accept a friendship with her instead. Gallery 78uiyui.png 8yyuyuiyuyui.png Sorryziggyboyimintothisdick.png Degrassi13 sept19 ss 1567.jpg 10274046 10152939276974119 4726806378039480240 n.jpg 1330-08-pok.jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 0734.jpg Jhhhughjbh.jpg Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles Category:Degrassi